


Sparks Forever

by ServerNotFound



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: “What am I supposed to do while you're gone?” Noya asks, eyes wide, and a small frown on his face.“...What do you usually do when I'm gone?” Asahi replies, asking to help ease some of the ache in his heart.“Wait for you to come back…” He mutters, looking to the side and scratching his left elbow with his right hand.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sparks Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and fluffy! First published oneshot and (hopefully) not the last!
> 
> Edited! 4/8/2020

“What am I supposed to do while you're gone?” Noya asks, eyes wide, and a small frown on his face.

“...What do you usually do when I'm gone?” Asahi replies, asking to help ease some of the ache in his heart.

“Wait for you to come back…” He mutters, looking to the side and scratching his left elbow with his right hand. 

Asahi’s heart squeezes. **Why is this the first time Noya’s spoken up about his loneliness while I’m gone?** He thinks, so confused. 

“Noya… why are you just saying this now? I always ask you how you feel about me leaving before I agree.” Asahi asks, confused.  **Am I not paying attention enough?**

“I-” he makes a kinda strangled noise, “I-I don’t want to stop you! You have to work so we can live here, with each other, and we’re hoping to adopt soon, which costs a lot of money…” he hangs his head, “I just don’t want to ruin our dreams…”  _ And I don’t want you to get rid of me the instant I demand too much like my parents did…  _

He set down his briefcase, lays his suit jacket over it, and wraps up his boyfriend in a hug. “Noya, I can hear what you’re thinking. I know I have a lot of insecurities that you deal with, but I know you have them too. I would  _ never  _ leave you, and I honestly cannot wait to marry you. You are the love of my life, and I would do anything for you. If you don’t want me to leave all the time, then you have to voice those thoughts. I don’t have to leave, it won’t affect our paycheck.” 

Asahi then repeats what he said in his brain, and red covers his cheeks. He pulls back a little so they can see each other’s faces. “I-I mean, if you want to get married! But, uh, we d-don’t have to i-i-if you do-don’t want to…” Asahi rambles on for a little bit, too embarrassed to actually notice what he’s saying. 

Noya shuts him up with a kiss. 

_ No matter how many times we kiss…  _ **I will never get rid of these sparks…** _ of lightning…  _ **and heat…** **_Which makes me want to drown in you forever…_ **

When Noya pulls back, both boys are breathless. 

“Yes, I would love to marry you.” Noya whispers, a doofy smile spread across his face. 

“But, can it be small? The old team… your parents… your sister…. Tanaka’s sister… the Neighborhood Association… maybe Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi?” I ask in reply. 

He nods, his smile growing bigger, and it starts to glow. “As long as you don’t leave for your business trip.”

“Anything for you Noya.” 

“I love you Asahi… for now and forever.” 

“I love you too Noya, for as long as I shall live, I shall love you. And even after I die, I will love you.” 

He snorts. “You big sap.” 


End file.
